


Dragon Age Drabbles

by MadamJaye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/pseuds/MadamJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of felt like writing drabbles, Love shots, smuts, sad moments and whatever else about all my favorite characters in Dragon age.  Stupid cute, embarrassing love, never ending hate, kicking some ass in battle, etc.  Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

The first Page will probably be a codex, what chapter has who in it and so forth.  There will be pairings, singles and so on.  

I need Prompts so PLEASE write a comment and tell me what you want to read or maybe give me a pairing you would like to read about.  Any and All are Welcome!!

 

1\. I know - Alistair/Female Noble Warden

2\. Fading with Time - Flemeth


	2. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is worried sick about his beloved and if she will make it through, but he knows her and knows she can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really old thing, I'll edit whenever but it's basically just a preview so you know what to expect.

If I know anything it is her ability to withstand everything for those she loves.

Alistair paced outside the door, occasionally glancing looking to the door in terror as he heard his wife’s screams.

He was about to barge in but Van stood in the way, “Alistair if you go in now you may just make things worse for her, just relax and let Wynne do her thing” Van spoke softly trying to calm the worried and anxious Alistair and he went back to pacing.

Van could understand why he was so worried for Riko, she was a warden, his queen, his wife and now she was going to be the mother of his child. But now at seven months pregnant she was giving birth. If no one knew the risks of being a female warden and baring a child they will know what happens now. Van stood to his feet, starring at the door with wide eyes, sporting the same expression as Alistair himself.

 **Horror**.

That is what was written on their faces as they heard Riko scream like no other and it did not help that everything went silent. But soon enough they heard little cries.

Alistair rushed in the room looking to Wynne who held such a tiny child. She smiled to him “It’s a boy” she smiled as Alistair walked over to her and smiled as he looked at the tiny baby in her arms.

His baby, his baby boy... “I want to see him” he heard and looked to the side and with what he saw his mind went blank.

There laid Riko... His Riko and she looked like she was on the verge of death. Wynne nodded her head, the healers turning Riko on her side and continuing their job.

Wynne placed her child beside her and stepped back, allowing Alistair to take her place. Riko looked to the foreign child that once was in her stomach now laid next to her and she couldn’t be happier to see him.

“ _Such a feeble looking child_ ” she spoke with a crooked smile. Alistair looked at her oddly not understanding but then he saw her cry with a wide smile. “I will always love and protect you, no matter what happens to me” Alistair smiled at his beloved wife and child.


	3. Fading with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flemeth is slowly fading away from the memories of all.

Flemeth stared out from her perch on the mountain side, 'So he decided to give his old home to her' she laughed internally. Flemeth had been paying more attention to her old friend of late and the company he now kept. It intrigued her to say the least and now to see this new development, she wondered what hold that female elf had on him and if she had the power to make him forget what he promised to do, what the people called for him to do.

A large part of her greatly hoped that he could forget, to have this elf and be content, happy with his new found place in life. Another part of her hoped he would keep his promise, to return to the people but a smaller part still cried with greed, she wanted her old friends attention, she deserved his attention more then all of them but it seems Flemeth truly was beginning to fade from all as the hands of time kept creeping forward.

 

Even as she looked to Morrigan, the girl thought she was clever hiding in a place where she thought none would ever look for her but anyone who knew Morrigan would know where to look; she knew for long periods of time that she would forget about her; her mother, the woman who raised her and taught her everything. Morrigan feared her, feared being taken over, to have her body taken from her. Flemeth laughed at it once but now it saddened her greatly, that her fear bred such hate for the woman she once called mother.

It was silly given who she was, having idle fantasies about having Morrigan introduce her son, tell her that she's happy with that hero of her's. Flemeth wondered if maybe revenge, her ever lasting grudge was worth much at all. _BUT_ she had been betrayed, Mythal had been betrayed and she will have her revenge and those who forget her will not be spared her burning wrath.  


End file.
